


Solitude and an Angel

by Skyelily1825



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Abuse of Power, Author Is Not Religious, Betrayal, Blood, Body Possession, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Genocides, Murder-Suicide, Power Corrupts, Skewered bodies, decent into insanity, emotional torture, human-turned-avatars are no exception, humans can only handle so much solitude before it starts affecting them, lots of death, religious undertones/imagery/symbolism, self rightious murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: The crogs fell first, it only made sense after all. They were war mongers. Tyrants, killers, and in his eyes, evil.  But even so, no one saw it coming. No one saw any of this coming....The avatar tries to protect the innocents in the worst way possible. Power leads to corruption, loneliness to insanity.One shot.





	Solitude and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am typing this on my phone, there may be mistakes that I don't notice but I'll reread this later once I'm able to get on my computer.

How did it turn out like this?

The crogs fell first, it only made sense after all. They were war mongers. Tyrants, killers, and in his eyes, evil. But even so, no one saw it coming. No one saw any of this coming.

 

...

 

He watched from the mother planet how the universe worked, how time moved and things changed. But he knew, he learned, some things never changed. Not without a push in the right direction.  
He watched as some species still poached, killed, and committed sins against the innocent. He watched wars waged on all scales, crimes without reason.  
He witnessed cruelty beyond what he'd ever thought possible.  
He heard the screams, the cries, the pleas from the victims that only wanted safety. How could he not grant their pleas? He was the avatar, he was all powerful.

He was a God, and he knew just how to save them.

To save the innocent the guilty had to go.

He knew just where to start. The only problem was the creators. They tried to stop him, saying they couldn't stand by and watch him become another caneletto. How fitting then, that just like with caneletto they were swatted away like flies. If they couldn't defeat a former avatar how could they hope to defeat the acting avatar himself?  
He shook his head at their attempt and their words. Didn't they understand? He was doing what was best for everyone. He would save them all by freeing them from threats. He would make the universe a better, safer place.  
But, he guessed, they'd just have to watch and learn. He knew he was right.  
And with that in mind he set his sights on the worst of the worst, the cruelest beings around. The crogs.

He thought of all the pain they'd caused others, all the lives they ended in their desperate search for power they didn't deserve. Hate filled him and he let it lash out at them from their own planet.  
Barren land, polluted by their greed, shot up at them from beneath their feet. They couldn't flee, couldn't fight, they didn't even have time to scream.  
Spears formed by hardened dirt, rocks and metals pierced their flesh, from their privates, up through their stomachs, strait out from their skulls.  
Their bodies hung there, oily black blood bleeding into the thirsty ground beneath.

Silence seemed to fall across the universe, as though all could feel what had just transpired. To him it was like a loving parent, placing a warm blanket over their child on a cold night. He seemed to have forgotten what children hide beneath when monsters lurk, seeking their next victim.  
And there was a next.

He recalled a time during the races where a competitor had him and his beloved partner tied up. Though he'd been out of it he knows he heard the leader of their little gang say something to his Molly, though he couldn't tell what was said he could feel her shudder beside him.  
If that wasn't bad enough, they'd been planning on killing him and his partner. Now, if that wasn't evil he didn't know what was.  
They were dangerous, a threat to innocents all over. They needed to be stopped, they needed to go.  
And go they did.

He found them easily, and found their fate just as easy to decide upon. If they wanted to be pirates so badly then they could drown like pirates should. Though he didn't want their boat to sink. No reason to be so on the nose.  
It was too easy for him to slowly fill their lungs with water, to watch them gasp and sputter as they tried to breath. He watched as they grasped at their throats, coughing and staggering as they looked at each other. He saw their confusion morph into fear.  
One by one they fell to the ships deck, small trails of water pooling out of their mouths as their ship sailed on, nothing but bodies aboard.

After the pathetic pirates comes the biker bitches. They tried to hurt his partner too. They tried to blow them up. It would be fitting to return that favor, but that wouldn't be good enough. What he remembers most about them isn't any of that, what he remembers most we're the claws that cut through the arrow III, and he thinks, wouldn't it be so much more fitting for those claws that tried to hurt his precious partner to instead hurt the one most precious to their owner?

  
He thinks yes, and so does just that. The bikers don't understand when Skun's nails grow into claws. Ning rushes to her aid only to shriek as the claws slash at her. Skun tries to fight it, eyes wide with panic.

"S-skun? What's going on?!" Ning asks, hand pressed tightly to her bleeding cheek, silent tears pooling in her eyes.  
"I-I don't know! I can't retract them! I can't control it!" She tries to sound more angry, frustrated, but her panic seeps through. Ning tries to approach again, still wanting to help, but the claws lash out again.  
"Ning, stay back!"  
"But I want to help-"  
"I don't want to hurt you!" She moves closer to Ning against her own accord. "Ning, RUN!" she slashes at her again, long gashes forming on Ning's arm as she shrieks again.  
Ning doesn't know what to do, and so she runs, hopping to make it to her bike before it's too late. Skun yells and screeches as her body moves against her will, chasing down the one person she cares about above all others.  
She tries in vain to fight whatever is controlling her, but to no avail. All she can do is yell and scream and hope this nightmare ends with Ning getting away. But her hope dies fast as she catches up to her, hands reaching ahead. Soon, too soon, her hand wraps around Ning's arm, yanking her back.  
They're made to face each other, tears poring down their faces as claws sink into flesh.  
"N-Ning... " Her voice shakes. She can feel her partners blood ooze around her fingers, warm to the touch. It clings to her. She knows her hands will never be clean again.  
Ning forces a smiles as she gasps. "It-it's okay. I know, I know you didn't want this."  
Skun watches her face, seeing both pain and love in her eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry" she cries.  
"I feel, really sleepy now. W-would you hold me as I sleep?"  
She can't find the words, and just nods. She holds her close, watches her face. She watches her eyes close, watches her shaky breathing slow. She watches her, until she's no longer breathing, and she knows she's not just sleeping.  
She pulls her claws slowly from her partner's chest and looks at the liquid staining her skin.  
She lays her partner down on the soft grass beneath them, laying down beside her. "You know, sleep sounds good right about now" her tone is void of emotion, and with no hesitation she plunges her claws into her own chest. She feels her own blood mix with the blood on her hand, the blood of her partner. She pulls her claws out and drapes her arm over her partner with the last of her strength. She closes her eyes and let's the darkness take her.

...

Over time more fell to his twisted sense of justice, word spreading of the bodies left in his wake. Many cowered, hid away in fear, but they all knew that was pointless. He was all powerful, and there was no hiding for those he deemed deserving of divine retribution.

He saw the fear, but couldn't understand. The guilty were falling, why were they so scared? They we're getting safer everyday.

...

Earth, his birthplace, became the most feared planet once word had spread. The inhabitants didn't know, couldn't know. But they still felt the changes.

Things we're darker now, though the sun still shined down on them. In fact, their planet had never been better. Weather seemed to always be perfect, crops grew strong and healthy wherever they we're planted. They were thriving, everything was going right. 

But things still felt wrong.

...

 The Suru(1) are the next to fall, though their fate is not a death, not a holy genocide. A select few dared to revolt against the avatar, dared to attempt to kill him.

As the avatar, as God, he can not allow demons like them to frolic in his perfect world.

He fights back, eyes glowing. They aren't gold anymore, or even the warm dark brown they'd been when he was human. They are red as the blood he's spilt, tinged with an oily black. They are cold and hard as steel, filled with rage as he defends himself.

 He doesn't hold back against them.

 

Growling as he finds the mastermind behind the coup, he throws his energy at him. The attacker tries to shield himself, but he's no Sul. Blue energy shatters like glass as the red hits it like a barrage of bullets.

The red energy pierces his skin, but doesn't go through. The poisonous energy seeps into him, into his blood.

Hot pain courses through his viens. Blue skin turns to a venomous purple as it spreads beneath his skin. He screams. It Burns him, burns him from the inside out, burns away his power, burns him to his soul, to the essence of his self. All he can do is scream. 

No water can cool the fire beneath his skin, not even holy water could save him from his sin.

He falls to the ground, barely breathing, skin forever scarred by the poisonous energy. The rest meet the same fate, and soon their people follow. They were too powerful, they couldn't be allowed to remain as they were.

Powers burned away, skin forever scared to show their treachery, he banished them to their planet and isolated them from the rest of the galaxy.

...

Soon enough the avatar gets a visitor. He isn't pleased. The visitor did not have his permission to be here in his domain, but he supposes he can forgive this as he knows the man.

"Princey, or, is it kingy now? To what do I owe the visit?" He tries for their familiar banter. They may have started as rivals, but they parted on good terms, as comrades, maybe even as friends.

He doesn't expect or appreciate the glare the other aims at him.

"We need to talk." The young king, young for a naurasian anyways, says. The avatar raises an eyebrow. There's rage in his voice, rage that should not be aimed at a God.

"Talk then." he commands, voice echoing.

"Very well then. Why have you abused your power?"

"What are you talking about?" When had he ever abused his power? Everything he did was for the greater good.

His question seems to push the king into further frustration. "I am talking about all the lives you've ended and people you've hurt. You eradicated the crogs, you murdered lord Furter and his men, you tortured and stripped the whole Sulu species of their power over the actions of a small few. The entire universe is scared of you and what you've done. I can to ask you why you've done this, how do you justify this to yourself?"

The avatar raises an eyebrow. "I don't need to justify anything, I have done nothing wrong. I am only doing what is best. The universe was full of evil beings, and nothing would have changed if I didn't act. I've only done what I had to to protect the innocent."

"Protect the innocent? What about the innocent Sulu? You punished them for simply sharing the same species as the few that attacked you!"

"They we're too powerful, they we're a threat. I had to take their power away before they decided to use it against me."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're talking like that monster we faced! You've become no better then caneletto!"

Silence follows that statement, only interrupted by the sound of the king's heavy breathing. He shakes with his rage and frustration.

The avatar doesn't flinch, doesn't move. He just stares at him as he tries to calm himself. If not for the smoldering fire burning in his eyes he would look calm.

If it were almost anyone else they'd be bleeding out before him. But he sees the sorrow, the disappointment in his former friend's eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, for your sake. When we last met we were, sort of, friends. If it weren't for that though I wouldn't tolerate that talk. Be greatful, I won't be so lenient if this should happen again." And with a flick of his fingers he transports his once friend back where he belongs, back to his home and kingdom. Hopefully he won't see him again.

...

The king, once friend, returned, but he didn't come alone. The avatar would have been angry, if it weren't for just who he brought with him.

Molly, Eva, his partner, his angel. She was older now, but no less beautiful in his eyes. He loved her and would always love her. She would always be welcome in his domain for it was hers as well.

He greets them, smiling brightly. He can't remember the last night he smiled so brightly. He doesn't notice, but as he gazes at her some gold glimmers in his eyes. They've been red for so long now.

They notice though, but don't say anything, not yet.

He leads them to a sitting room of sorts, noticing the discomfort in their eyes. He can see in their eyes, in his partner's eyes, that something is wrong.

Maybe something's wrong? And they need his help. whatever it is, he'll help them. Molly, his partner, and kingy, his hopefully still friend. It is lonely here on the mother planet, he realizes. He doesn't want to lose any friends.

He waits for them to bring up whatever is troubling them, filling the time with talk in the mean time. He mostly talks to his partner, but he doesn't leave his friend out though. For now, everything feels like it once was.

They don't end up telling him what's wrong, but instead talk about nothing and everything until the sun sets. He gives them rooms to sleep in for the night, or maybe longer. He wouldn't mind. He is happy for the company.

...

They stay longer then the night, talking like they once would have had things gone differently. It was light topics, fun topics. Teasing tones and smiles.

The more they talked the more the gold returned, though it seemed it would always be tainted by streaks of red, black, and now blue from the Suru. But even so, he was acting more like himself everyday. They had decided to wait for the right time to talk to him about why they came, wait for as much gold to return as possible.

...

"Jordan?" The avatar looked up as his partner said his name, a smile clear on his face. 

"Yeah, Molls? What's up?" He noticed the serious looks on His friends faces and wonders if they're going to tell him the problem they had when they first got here. He can't help hopping that's not it though, then they might leave.

"We need to talk."

...

How did it turn out like this?

 

That question echo's in his head. He doesn't know, doesn't have an answer. He thought he was doing good, but he's not sure anymore.

There's blood on his hands, he knows it. He can feel it there now.

Something in him snapped, but he doesn't know when or how or why. His friends think they know though.

They think it was the solitude.

They won't leave him alone again.

Aikka has to go home though, he is a king now. His planet needs him, but he promises to visit.

Molly, no, Eva, she says she can stay though. He knows her time will end, far sooner then his. The same goes for Aikka. What will happen then?

He needs to find a way to fix that. He at least needs his partner to stay by his side through this. He can't do this alone.

...

As time passes things go back to normal, at least, as normal as they can.

He is still feared, but his Angel calms those fears. He changed her, with Her permission. He gave her wings like a dove and lengthened her life to match his.

She is as well known as he is, though not by name. He is the avatar, the wrathful punished of the guilty, and she is his angel of mercy, protector and defender of the innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Suru: I'm using this as Sul's species name since I can't find it online. This is on the wiki page as Sul's name in another language.
> 
>  
> 
> I have not given up on my other stories, but I prefer to write my stories on my computer. I haven't been able to get on my computer for a while now, which is why I haven't updated "A Single Wish" or "Wings".  
> I hope I won't have to type chapters on my phone like this, I really don't want to. My phone kind of hates me for dropping it all the time.


End file.
